vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahriman (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|First Form= |-|Second Form= Summary The chief evil spirit of Zoroastrian Mythology, and the arch-nemesis of Ahura Mazda, the chief deity. Ahriman acts as Hikawa's demonic sponsor, seeking to create the world of silence known as Shijima. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Ahriman, Angra Mainyu Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Appears to be male Age: Inapplicable. Demons exist beyond the concept of Time and have always existed since the beginning of creation in spite of having been created by Human belief and Observation Classification: Tyrant, God of the Void Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Ahriman is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods infinitely inferior to Ahriman are capable of creating entire Universes as extensions of their beings in the Expanse, and freely manipulating them as they please), Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Fate Manipulation (Far superior to beings such as the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demon Gods who exist beyond all of time and space. Scaling from Maya, whose illusions are capable of bringing forth entire futures into existence), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Should scale from Zelenin, who is capable of brainwashing most of the the population of the entire Planet into mindlessly worshipping God, while purging them of any and all thoughts not related to this, and of erasing the very urges to fight and do war from hearts of all Humans), Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Lightning, Ice, and Wind), Nonexistence Erasure (Scaling from characters of similar power who are capable of destroying nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks, as well as forcibly unmaking individuals and erasing them from existence; as God of the Void, he should easily have control over the Void), Existence Erasure (His awakening alone was enough to do this to Yuko Takao), Power Nullification, Resistance Negation (Capable of casting Almighty Attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Being one of the three Reason bearers, he should be comparable to Baal Avatar, who herself is far more powerful than the combined forces of Uriel, Raphael, and Gabriel.) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: ' '''Multiverse level+ '(took blows from an End-game Demi-Fiend) '''Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Nothing of note. Intelligence: At least Gifted (As a demon, Ahriman should be quite intelligent. Was able to fight against Demi-fiend) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hell's Call:' 100% non-elemental instant death to one foe. Ahriman uses this when one or more party members breaks one of the rules he sets during his first phase. *'Apocalypse:' Mega Almighty damage to all foes. Should be more potent than Megidolaon *'Tentacle:' Heavy Physical damage to all foes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Demons Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Death Users Category:Tier 2